3057
by yahaye
Summary: Dini hari pria itu ia lihat pertama kali. Binar matanya tak redup meski baju usang dan kulitnya kusam. Yang Sehun tau dia mencuri dan tertangkap basah. Dihadapan 3057, dirinya adalah seorang sipir. Tunggu sampai dia memanggilnya Luhan dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Oh Sehun. / "Sipir Oh Antar tahanan 3057 ke sel nomor 16." / Hunhan. MXM. BXB.
1. Chapter 1

**3057**

Story by **terasky**

.

Rated: T

Genre: Yaoi, BXB

Cast: Oh Sehun, Luhan - HunHan & other

.

1 word make 1 story.

.

 **Saya buat ini tanpa niatan meniru atau menjiplak karya siapapun. Jika kesamaan ditemukan dalam bentuk apapun, itu bukan sesuatu yang disengaja.**

.

 **TWOSHOT**

 **.**

Chapter 1

* * *

Dibalik tembok dingin sel nomor 12, tahanan 3057 atas nama Luhan mulai menjadi bagian dari sel sejak 1 tahun belakangan. Masih dengan jelas terbayang bagaimana langkah kaki yang rapuh itu meniti lantai dengan paksa dibawa seorang sipir penjara bertubuh besar. Tak pernah mengira jika seseorang yang tertuduh memiliki tubuh mungil dengan binar mata sendu. Terbayang bagaimana tubuhnya dibawa dengan anarkis oleh sipir penjara, kalau itu dia, mungkin tak akan setega itu.

Tapi, penjahat berhak diperlakukan seperti penjahat.

Dari hasil laporan pihak pelapor dan introgasi singkat yang dilakukan oleh kepolisian, pemuda itu adalah tertuduh kasus pencurian berlian yang tertangkap basah ketika sedang menjalankan aksinya.

Wajah tirusnya terlihat kusam oleh debu. Rambut hitamnya juga tampak kasar terpapar sinar matahari. Tapi satu hal yang dari semua itu yang membuat dirinya terkesima.

Binar bening di bola mata hitam sayu yang kala itu menatapnya sekilas.

"Sipir Oh Antar tahanan 3057 ke sel nomor 16."

Tubuhnya kurus. Dari jarak dekatpun dia semakin terlihat rapuh. Baju usang yang tadi ia kenakan berganti dengan baju jingga milik tahanan. Bertuliskan 3057 sebagai identitasnya di sel. Suasana senyap. Semua tahanan mungkin tengah terlelap karena udara dingin jam 2 dini hari.

Ketukan dari alas sepatu Sehun terdengar mengisi keheningan. Disisinya sang pemuda berjalan tanpa gairah.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kita akan menunggu sampai jadwal sidang. Jika kau bersikap baik, mungkin kau akan diberi remisi."Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan? Melihat 3057 berjalan seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa, dia tak bisa hanya diam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Itu menggelitik tidak nyaman.

Sel nomor 16. Dengan kunci yang ia bawa, Sehun bisa dengan mudah membuka pintu bertralis besi dengan beberapa bagian yang sudah terkena proses kimiawi. 3057 masuk ke dalam sel dengan lesu sebelum ia menutup pintu dan tubuh si mungil benar-benar menjauh, Sehun berbicara.

"3057.. selamat malam." Itu adalah pertama kalinya sehun mengucapkan hal seperti itu kepada seorang tahanan.

* * *

Semuanya terasa aneh sejak 3057 terlihat dalam hari-harinya di dalam lapas. Ada yang tidak beres dengannya jika itu berkaitan dengan pria bermata bening tersebut. Otaknya seperti punya radar sendiri untuk bersikap. Juga dentuman kecil di dadanya yang tak bisa ia kendalikan.

Ketika akhir pekan, dimana semua tahanan bebas berolahraga di lingkungan lapas, Sehun akan dengan sengaja berpatroli mencari 3057.

Juga saat perayaan natal tahun lalu, dia membuat 3057 berdiri disebelahnya dan mereka saling mengucapkan 'selamat natal' satu sama lain yang membuat Sehun tidur dengan memimpikan hal yang sama.

3057 tidak sesuram ketika pertamakali pria itu datang. Sekarang 3057 terlihat lebih hidup dan tampak anggun. Nyanyiannya di perayaan misa saat itu membuat sehun berdebar. Ketika tahun baru semua tahanan keluar untuk melihat kembang api, 3057 tersenyum lebar. Sehun merasa bernafas dengan baik. Semakin 3057 tersenyum ataupun tertawa, bumi seakan meluas.

Atau ketika kerja bakti mingguan, sehun akan dengan senang hati memantau 3057 dari dekat. Melihat bagaimana pria itu berbicara, tersenyum dan tertawa. Semua disimpan dengan baik dalam ingatannya. Sosok 3057 yang membuat Sehun tak mengenali dirinya sendiri. 3057 membuat Sehun kehilangan kontrol atas fungsi tubuhnya.

Singkatnya, Sehun terpesona pada pria itu. Sehun jatuh hati padanya.

* * *

"Sipir Oh.." Hari itu adalah pertama kali dalam 1 tahun 2 bulan, 3057 menegurnya. Dia mendengar suara pria itu tanpa perlu mencuri dengar. Saking terkejutnya Sehun bahkan hampir menumpahkan segelas kopi yang tengah ia bawa sekarang.

Tunggu.. bagaimana Luhan bisa mendatanginya di kantor?

"Ada apa?" Sehun membangun dirinya dengan baik meskipun di dalam hatinya seakan berpesta pora. Dihadapan 3057 saat ini, dirinya adalah seorang sipir. Dan wibawa adalah yang terpenting.

Tunggu sampai dia memanggilnya Luhan dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Oh Sehun.

"Aku diperintah oleh sipir yang bertugas untuk menghadap. 3057 atas nama Luhan melaporkan 2996 atas nama Bang Yongguk. Dia demam tinggi dan kejang. Mohon bantuan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan." 3057 membungkuk dalam.

Sehun memainkan peran. Berlaga seperti dia tengah melakukan adegan dalam sebuah film. Berjalan dengan dada membusung dan tampang angkuh, tangan berada dibalik punggung dengan mata lurus menatap depan. Membiarkan Luhan mengikutinya di belakang.

"Sejak kapan demamnya?"

 _Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

"2 hari yang lalu. Setelah kerja bakti dia demam."

"Apa dia makan teratur disini dan tidak mengkonsumsi hal lain dari luar?"

 _Apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak?_

"Dia hanya makan makanan yang diberikan lapas."

"Apa dia insomnia atau punya anemia?"

 _Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau punya riwayat penyakit? Katakan agar aku bisa mengantisipasinya._

"Aku... tidak tau. Tapi dia beberapa kali muntah sebelumnya."

"3057..." Sehun berhenti. Langkahnya diikuti 3057 yang juga berhenti. Mata mereka tak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang Sehun semakin gila. Bagaimana sebuah tatapan sayu penuh cahaya yang ia dapatkan begitu mempengaruhi kerja jantungnya? Sungguh!"... tolong jaga dirimu."

Setelah sekian lama, dari sekian banyak yang ingin ia katakan hanya itu yang bisa terangkai dari otaknya.

Sebuah kalimat sarat makna.

* * *

3057\. Dia orang yang perhatian. Tapi perhatiannya pada 2996 menyebalkan bagi sehun. Setelah divonis dehidrasi akut oleh Dokter Yoon–dokter yang bertugas disana, 2996 harus dirawat di klinik. Sehun akan berpatroli di lorong dan bertegur sapa dengan beberapa narapidana. Tapi di sel 16, sehun rasanya enggan berhenti. Yang terjadi adalah yang telah ia kira. 3057 akan mendekatinya dan bertanya kabar 2996 dengan wajah khawatir. Seperti yang telah terjadi 4 kali sebelumnya.

Sehun mencoba tak melihat, mencoba tak memperdulikan dan berpura-pura berjalan tanpa menoleh. Dia tak akan berhenti di sel itu untuk hari ini.

Tidak!

"Sipir Oh!"

Oh sialnya 3057 memanggil.

"Jangan khawatir. Jika yang ingin kau tanyakan adalah 2996, dia baik-baik saja. Dokter menanganinya dengan baik." Sehun berhenti untuk melontarkan kalimat yang ia tebak pasti akan menjadi pertanyaan 3057.

Sehun lebih rela jika 3057 adalah orang yang normal dibandingkan dia gay tapi menyukai si 2996.

Bagaimana dengan sehun? Sejak awal seharusnya jawaban itu sudah terbaca. Dia gay. Dan sejak dulu memang begitu. Ini bukan perasaan yang hanya dirasakan pada 3057. Tidak. Pria itu bukan satu-satunya.

Sehun pernah berkencan dengan pria sekali tapi tak menemukan kebahagiaan. Dia hanya menyukai orang itu tapi orang itu tidak membuatnya senang. Dan mencoba berkencan dengan wanita sekali, tapi tak menemukan kenyamanan. Dia gay. Hubungan mereka berakhir dengan kata pisah sepihak dari sehun.

Sekarang dia terjatuh untuk Luhan. Tahanan 3057 yang menarik perhatiannya. Dengan mata bening yang menurut Sehun adalah pusat dari ketertarikannya. Mata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Menyukai orang itu tidak seperti menyukai orang-orang sebelumya. Dia tak bisa menyentuh atau merengkuhnya. Berharap muluk, berdekatan dengannya saja sudah seperti sebuah anugerah untuk Sehun.

Dia ingin ceritanya kali ini akan menjadi indah. Semoga saja..

* * *

Sehun membuka pintu sel nomor 16.

"Selamat untuk kebebasanmu." Memberikan senyuman manisnya pada 1858 yang hari ini bebas keluar. Dia mendapat potongan masa tahanan karena tempo hari berhasil menahan tahanan yang berusaha kabur.

1858 membalas senyumnya. Mereka berjabat tangan sebentar setelahnya 1858 pergi bersama sipir yang lain.

Sehun melihat 3057. Berada sendirian di ruangan itu.

Dia pasti kesepian.

Persetan. 2996 lebih dibutuhkan ketimbang dirinya kan?

Mata sehun dan 3057 bertemu sebentar. Pandangannya terlihat rapuh. Kenapa 3057 terlihat tak berdaya sejak 2996 di rawat di klinik. Sehun benci memikirkan itu. Sehun memposisikan tubuhnya di luar hendak menutup pintu.

Entah pikiran apa yang menguasainya hingga dia menahan keinginannya untuk segera pergi dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Sipir oh.."3057 sepertinya tak menyangka jika sipir muda itu masuk ke dalam selnya.

 _Kontrol debaran jantungmu, jangan biarkan dia mengetahui._

Sehun memulai perannya lagi. Dia bersikap meneliti tiap sudut ruangan. Memperhatikan setiap sisi yang tampak usang. Padahal itu hanya pengalih kegugupan karena jantungnya bertalu dengan hebat saat ini.

"2996.." 3057 mendongak. Menyadari sang sipir tampan tersebut mengeluarkan suara. "... kau baik sekali memperhatikannya." Sehun bertekad mendapatkan kepastian. Menyimpulkan senyum miring sesaat.

"Dia baik. Rekan yang baik.." bahkan 3057 tersenyum saat mengucapkannya! Seakan membayangkan hari-hari dalam tahanan yang mereka lalui bersama-sama.

"Sayangnya tak ada hal seperti itu disini. Jadi hapuslah perasaanmu padanya karena kenangan yang kalian lewati tak akan memiliki arti." Sehun keluar dari sel dengan suara bedebum yang memekakan. Dia menjadi begitu sensitive, apa 3057 menyadari?

3057 diam.

"Sipir Oh pasti salah mengira. apa dia pikir aku menyukai yongguk?"

* * *

Diluar tengah hujan. Petir menggelegar memecah keheningan malam. Kilat menyambar dimana-dimana. Langit menggelap. Suasana kian mencekam. Sehun sesekali membuang pandang ke arah luar jendela. Bukan. Bukan pemandangannya yang ia lihat. Tapi lapas yang berdiri bersebrangan dengan kanto kepolisian.

Sel nomor 16 hanya 3057 yang tersisa. 2996 masih berada di klinik. Dan 1858 bebas beberapa hari yang lalu. Suasana mencekam. Sehun membayangkan 3057 yang sendirian meringkuk ketakutan.

 _3057 lelaki dan dia bisa menangani dirinya sendiri. benar. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya._

"Sipir oh.."

"Ye?"

"Apa ada masalah? Anda tampak tidak tenang. Terjadi sesuatu?" Bahkan sipir kepolisian yang lain pun menyadari itu.

Oh Sehun, buruk sekali. kau membiarkan dirimu tidak fokus!

"Tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?" Sipir dengan tag nama Choi Minho berhenti di depan Sehun yang duduk bersandar pada punggung kursi putar. Dengan segelas kopi yang mengepulkan uap di tangan sipir itu menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Oh.. harusnya kalau mau berbohong kau mengontrol ekspresimu juga.." ujar sipir itu sambil tertawa. Sehun tersenyum getir.

"kekasihmu? Ah tentu saja itu pasti dia."

"Bukan." Sehun menghela nafas. "Sungguh bukan apa-apa." Ujar Sehun lagi.

* * *

Sungguh ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sehun biarkan perasaan menguasai ia lebih dari otaknya. Setelah perang dengan batinnya, Sehun akhirnya menyerah. Motoriknya memilih mengikutii kata hati dari pada pikirannya sendiri. langkah-langkah panjangnya di koridor yang terasa mencekam, gemuruh di langit terdengar dan hujanpun terasa semakin turun deras.

Sehun mengintip dari balik sela jeruji. Luhan tampak tenang, hanya punggungnya yang bisa Sehun lihat. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

Sebuah kesalahan karena telah mengkhawatirkan 3057.

Tapi sehun tersenyum. Setidaknya dia sudah memenuhi keinginan hatinya untuk sekedar melihat orang itu.

Haruskah ia menegurnya?

Ah tidak perlu. Jika 3057 mengetahui ia disini, dia pasti akan menanyakan tentang 2996 lagi.

Suara petir terdengar menggelegar. Begitu tiba-tiba. Sehun sampai terjingkat saking terkejutnya. Dia lihat 3057 juga tampak bergetar. Apa dia terkejut tapi tunggu...

Sehun mendengar suara tangisan yang ditelan suara hujan.

Memenuhi keinginan hatinya lagi, sungguh dia benar-benar tak berpikir dengan otak kali ini. Sehun masuk ke dalam sel 16. Aroma hujan tercium memasuki sela-sela jeruji kecil diatas tembok. Aromatanah basah.

Entah bagaimana awalnya kemudian sehun merelakan sebagian kecil waktunya untuk mendengarkan kisah 3057.

Tentang keluarganya. Kehidupannya. Kemalangannya dan keberuntungannya dipertemukan dengan 2996.

Sungguh sehun masih tidak terima, tapi dia rela. Melihat 3057 bahagia dan tersenyum menjanjikan, sehun rela mengesampingkan ego.

"Eommaku sakit. Aku kehabisan uang. Menjadi buruh tak akan cukup untuk membeli bahkan satu obatnya. Hingga..." 3057 tersenyum. Senyum sedih yang membuat sehun teriris.

Dia tak ingin melihat orang itu sedih.

"... Kau tau tuan apa yang sampai hari ini aku sesalkan?"

Sehun diam. Tetap menatap 3057, menunggunya melanjutkan cerita.

"Eomma. Aku menyesal tidak ada disinya ketika hujan seperti ini."

Hujan? Ku kira itu karena dia menyesal telah mencuri.

"Ketika hari hujan aku teringat eomma. Terkadang aku menangis. Eomma orangnya mudah kedinginan. Ketika hujan datang kami akan tidur berdampingan dengan selimut tebal."

Mata itu.. sehun merasa semakin meredup.

"Tanpa aku, eomma sendirian. Aku memikirkan bagaimana keadaannya. Apakah dia makan dan hidup dengan baik disana. Aku takut... aku takut hal yang tak ku inginkan terjadi. Eommaku wanita yang lemah secara fisik. Aku mengkhawatirkannya."

3057 menangis. Mengeluarkan air matanya dihadapan Sehun. sungguh tak ada hal lain yang ingin sehun lakukan selain membawa pria itu kepelukannya, tapi dia sadar sesuatu.

"Aku tak sempat bertemu dengannya karena aku ditahan. Sudah 1 tahun berlalu, aku... hiks. Aku... aku … aku merindukan eommaku."

Sungguhkah 3057 adalah anugerah untuknya? Orang ini mengajarkan hal penting pada sehun yang tak pernah menyukai kehadiran orang tuanya.

"Aku menghilang ketika dia sakit dan tak punya siapa-siapa. Tiada kupikirkan hal selain dirinya." Sehun menjulurkan tangan. Menepuk pundak 3057 yang menangis. Tangisannya bukan tangisan cengeng. Dari caranya menangis sehun bisa menilai 3057 mempunyai kisah hidup yang berbatu dan berdebu. Dia seakan terbiasa menahan tangis dalam kesakitan dan kepayahan.

"Yongguk.. dia mengatakan akan melihat ibuku ketika dia keluar nanti. Anda tau, ketika itu aku melihat ada cahaya. Seperti sebuah lubang dimana aku bisa bernafas." Sehun benci melihat 3057 tersenyum ketika membicarakan 2996.

"Aku harap eommaku tetap dalam keadaan baik. Aku anak tak berguna yang bahkan tak bisa menghidupinya."

Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan diserahkan kepada 3057.

"Terima kasih."

"Katakan dimana alamatnya."

3057 menatap sehun bingung.

"Eommamu. Aku yang akan datang kesana."

* * *

Luhan tengah menunggu. Sipir Oh mengatakan akan mengunjungi ibunya dan dia tak tau apa yang sekarang harusnya ia rasakan.

Senang. Sedih dan ... malu.

"Jangan katakan pada ibu aku berada dipenjara. Tolong.."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang ia katakan sebelum sipir oh pergi tempo hari. Hari itu sipir Oh tidak datang ke lapas. Informasi itu ia ketahui dari seorang sipir yang lain.

"Oh sehun sedang cuti tahunan. Aku tidak tau apa alasannya."

Apa ini karena aku?

Sipir Oh tidak datang ke lapas keesokan harinya ketika dia meminta hal itu.

Tidak. Itu sebuah kesalahan. Bukan dia tapi sipir itu sendiri yang menawarkan kepadanya dengan sukarela.

Hari pertama..

Hari kedua..

Hari ketiga..

Luhan hampir diliputi rasa bersalah, jika saja dia tak mendengar ketukan di pintu sel yang biasanya terdengar mencekam kini terdengar seperti alunan dawai dari surga di telinga Luhan.

"Sipir oh!" Dia terlalu bersemangat. Sang sipir bahkan hanya menberikan dia sebuah senyuman tapi membuat mata Luhan berkaca-kaca.

"Eommaku.. eomaku bagaimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Sipir oh tersenyum sekali lagi. Senyum itu sedikit membuat perasaan 3057 meluas.

"Eommamu.. baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Sehun bisa lihat betapa kepuasan batin tergambar dalam raut manis tersebut. Sehun merasa senang seakan kehadirannya saat ini dan kabar yang ia bawa membuat 3057 bisa bernafas dengan lebih baik.

"Ah.. aku punya kabar baik dan juga buruk untukmu, mana yang ingin kau dengar lebih dulu?"

Ini menyangkut 2996, walaupun sehun tidak menyukai perhatian 3057 kepada 2996, sehun tidak bisa egois. Dia harus bersikap profesional.

"Kabar.. buruk?"

"Maaf menghancurkan mood-mu dalam situasi seperti ini. Tapi, kau harus tau."

3057 diam sesaat. Kemudian dia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Yang buruk."

"Baik." Sehun mengambil nafas, alih-alih mempersiapkan diri melihat perubahawan raut wajah pria yang kini berbicara dengannya.

"2996.. tidak bisa ditangani."

Tepat dugaan Sehun. Wajah Luhan langsung memerah terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa ditangani? Apa dia... meninggal?"

Meninggal? Apa ... ah bodohnya. Dia salah menyusun kata-kata. Niatnya ingin membuat efek dramatis, tapi malah membuat 3057 salah paham.

"Tidak! Maksudku dia tidak bisa ditangani di klinik, dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kondisinya tak kunjung membaik. Tubuhnya menolak antibiotik dan obat yang diberikan. Dia semakin lemah."

Penjelasan sehun membuat 3057 meringis.

"Sipir oh, tolong.. sekali ini saja. Aku berjanji tak akan meminta hal lain padamu. Biarkan aku bertemu dengan Yongguk-ssi."

* * *

Sehun memperhatikan 3057 yang kini berada di dalam ruangan klinik dari kaca transparan yang ada di depan pintu. Dia sesekali menoleh ke dalam. Terlalu penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan atau hanya sekedar mencuri dengar untuk satu kata pun walaupun dia tau semuanya hanya sia-sia.

Dia tak bisa menyelundup tiba-tiba atau masuk ke dalam dan diam disana. Bagaimanapun, keprofesionalan Sehun harus tetap berdiri.

Dia melirik lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Luhan masih duduk dengan yongguk yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

3057 dan 2996.

Sehun merasakan dadanya tiba-tiba sesak.

"Benar. Kau pria dewasa Sehun. Kau seorang penegak keadilan. Jangan egois dan biarkan dia bahagia."

Sehun bisa menghibur dirinya sendiri, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat serta pikiran yang positif. Tapi tidak untuk menipu dirinya sendiri, karena hatinya kini berbicara tentang kesakitan yang ia rasakan.

"Kau pasti tidur nyenyak ya. Sudah 4 tahun hanya tidur dengan alas kayu seperti itu, sekarang kau bisa tidur di atas kasur." Luhan menatap yongguk yang kini berbaring terlihat lemas. Pria itu tersenyum dalam kepasihan.

"Ku dengar Wonho sudah keluar, kau pasti sendirian disana. Maaf tak bisa menemanimu."

"Cepatlah sembuh. Kita akan bersama-sama lagi di sel itu."

"Jangan bicara yang aneh. Orang lain bisa salah paham nanti." Luhan tersenyum. Yongguk itu orang yang baik. Jiwa sosialnya bahkan yang terbaik dari semua orang yang pernah Luhan temui. Dan dia pria berbudi.

Luhan sekali pernah menanyakan tentang tipe idealnya dan jawaban yang ia dapat dari Yongguk adalah satu yang tak pernah ia pikirkan.

"Aku suka gadis yang tidak malu untuk memungut sampah. Terlihat keren."

ketika pria kebanyakan berbicara tentang penampilan, yongguk membicarakan tentang kepedulian gadis itu kepada lingkungan.

Jika Luhan adalah wanita, Luhan mungkin akan menyukainya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri."

"Cepatlah sembuh. Sialan sekali masa tahananmu dihabiskan dengan berbaring di ranjang yang layak begini."

Yongguk tertawa. Tepat ketika tawa mereka berdua terdengar sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"3057 waktumu habis."

Sehun membawa 3057 kembali ke sel nya. Disepanjang lorong menuju sel tak ada yang membuka suara memancing obrolan sama sekali.

"3057.." Dan Sehun memulainya ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu sel 16. "Ini kabar baiknya."

Sehun memberikan sebuah surat kepada 3057. Pria itu menerimanya dengan bingung. Sebelum dia bertanya lebih lanjut sipir itu telah mengunci pintunya.

"Terima kasih sipir oh!" 3057 berteriak di sela-sela jeruji.

Sehun mendengarnya. Dia tersenyum semula tapi senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum getir kemudian.

 _._

 _Maafkan aku Luhan._

.

.

.

TBC

Wayow..

Penghuni baru disini/? Ini fic yaoi pertama dan juga project pertama buat saya. Jadi pasti masih banyak kurangnya dan masih harus banyak perbaikan ke depan.

Kritik? Saran? Silahkan.. Yang mau ngomen ini-anu-itu, klik aja kolom reviewnya. Menerima semua jenis review dengan lapang dada. Buat chapter selanjutnya semoga bisa saya update 3 hari dari sekarang.. Makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan ngasih respon tulisan ini..


	2. Chapter 2

**3057**

Story by **terasky**

Rated: T

Genre: Yaoi, BXB

Cast: Oh Sehun, Luhan -HunHan & other

.

1 word make 1 story

.

Saya buat ini tanpa niatan untuk meniru atau menjiplak karya siapapun. Jika kesamaan ditemukan dalam bentuk apapun, itu bukan sesuatu yang disengaja.

.

 **TWOSHOT**

* * *

 _Previous Story_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"3057 waktumu habis."_

 _Sehun membawa 3057 kembali ke sel nya. Di sepanjang lorong menuju sel tak ada yang membuka suara memancing obrolan sama sekali._

 _"3057.." Dan Sehun memulainya ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu sel 16. "Ini kabar baiknya."_

 _Sehun memberikan sebuah surat kepada 3057. Pria itu menerimanya dengan bingung. Sebelum dia bertanya lebih lanjut sipir itu telah mengunci pintunya._

 _"Terima kasih sipir oh!" 3057 berteriak di sela-sela jeruji._

 _Sehun mendengarnya. Dia tersenyum semula tapi senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum getir kemudian._

 _Maafkan aku Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 2

* * *

Luhan membuka surat tersebut dengan tergesa. Terburu rasa penasaran isi surat dari seseorang yang tak ia ketahui tersebut. Pikirannya menebak-nebak.

Sekian detik kemudian tenggorokannya tercekat ketika membaca sebuah kalimat di sana.

 **Untuk Luhan, anakku..**

Belum sampai membaca isinya saja Luhan merasa dadanya ditekan kuat.

 **Eomma minta maaf. Dari hati yang paling dalam. Mianhae..**

Mata Luhan memanas. Rasanya sulit menelan air liurnya sendiri.

 **Harusnya ini bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kamu tidur dengan nyenyak? Atau makan dengan baik? Tapi, eomma terlalu takut untuk menanyakan itu.**

 **Mianhae..**

 **21 tahun hidupmu tak pernah eomma membelikanmu suatu apapun. Mianhae..**

 **Maaf tak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu untuk pergi ke pantai. Mianhae...**

Air mata Luhan menetes.

 **Eomma tidak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan tapi biarkan eomma bertanya satu hal padamu.**

 **Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa meninggalkan eomma sendiri?**

Luhan benar-benar menangis. Sekelebat bayangan ibunya yang tertawa melintas. Bayangan ibunya yang ketakutan dan kesakitan. Bayangan ibunya bertahaan sendiri dalam kedinginan. Bayangan kelam yang menyekap perasaannya.

 **Kau pasti berada di tempat yang lebih baik. Pergilah nak.. temui kebahagianmu. Carilah. Eomma minta maaf karena tak bisa menemukannya untukmu.**

 **Jadilah orang yang berguna. Ingatkan untuk selalu bersyukur dan berdoa pada Tuhan.**

 **Luhan...**

 **Ada banyak yang ingin eomma katakan tapi selembar kertas tidak akan pernah cukup.**

 **Eomma ingin bertemu denganmu, ketika eomma telah sehat nanti.**

 **Eomma tak ingin menyusahkanmu lagi.**

 **Jangan berbohong. Kau mengambil banyak kerja paruh waktu untuk membeli obat. Luhan ... terima kasih.**

 **Ayo kita bertemu lagi, dan pergi –**

Luhan mengernyit karena kertasnya sobek. Tidak itu terlihat seperti sengaja dirobek.

– **lagi.**

 **Jangan khawatirkan aku. Eomma hidup, makan dan tidur dengan baik di sini.**

 **Aku harap kaupun begitu, anakku..**

Luhan menangis.

Luhan tak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi.

Dia merindukan ibunya.

Dia ingin memeluk wanita itu.

Mengatakan betapa Luhan menyayanginya dan tak perduli dengan hal apapun di dunia ini.

Luhan ingin mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Sebuah liburan ke pantai bukanlah masalah. Itu hanya akan tetap menjadi sebuah cita-cita untuk Luhan.

Luhan hanya ingin bertemu dan memeluk ibunya. Tidur bersama dan berbagi selimut bersama. Memasak bersama dan duduk berbagi cerita.

Waktu waktu itu bahkan lebih indah dari liburan ke pantai sekalipun.

Luhan hanya ingin berada di samping ibunya lagi.

* * *

Oh Sehun mendengar dengan jelas. Dia berdiri di sisi luar sel 16 tempat 3057 di tahan. Bagaimana sebuah isakan kecil itu kemudian menjadi sebuah tangisan.

Sehun mendengarnya.

 _Maaf karena menipu satu sama lain._

 **flashback**

Oh Sehun mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga sang pemilik keluar menghampiri.

"Cari siapa?"

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sehun membungkukan tubuhnya memberi salam. Wanita itu membalas sapaannya.

"Apa ini rumah tiga tidak maksudku, apa ini rumah Luhan? Pemilik rumahnya nyonya Kim Heesoo."

"Oh heesoo-ssi. Sayangnya dia sudah tidak tinggal di sini."

Tidak tinggal di sini? Sehun mendapat masalah.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia menjual rumah ini padaku untuk biaya pengobatannya."

Pengobatan. Ah benar. Luhan bilang ibunya sakit bukan?

"Nyonya Kim yang malang. Dia sebatang kara sekarang. Anak satu-satunya pergi menghilang entah kemana. Kasihan sekali dia."

"Ahjumma apa anda tau dimana nyonya kim sekarang tinggal?"

Sehun bersyukur karena wanita itu bisa memberikan informasi kepadanya. Alamat yang ia ketahui. Sekitar 15 menit berjalan kaki darisini. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan alamat tersebut. Rumah sederhana. Letaknya tersudut dihimpit pertokoan. Sehun mengetuk pintunya. Hingga kesepuluh kali dia mengetuk tak juga ada sautan. Pintu rumah terkunci.

Mungkin ibunya Luhan sedang keluar sekarang.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu. Seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang, untuk cinta apapun bisa diberi. Sehun rela membuang waktunya hanya untuk duduk di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang bahkan tak memiliki tempat duduk.

Hingga petang datang, seorang wanita terlihat mendekat. Wanita itu memandang Sehun heran. Sehun mengambil kesimpulan itu adalah ibunya Luhan.

Dia berjalan dari jauh sambil terbatuk-batuk memegang perutnya.

Wanita itu bertubuh ringkih. Terlihat kurus dan lemah. Anakan rambutnya menjuntai berantakan, bajunya terlihat lusuh dengan wajah pasih penuh noda.

Sehun miris meliihatnya.

"Cari siapa?" Suaranya lembut. Persis seperti suara Luhan namun ini versi perempuan. Bibirnyapun adalah hal yang sama yang Luhan juga miliki. Juga mata bening sendu itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma. Aku Oh Sehun. Temannya Luhan."

Wanita itu membelalakan matanya terkejut ketika Sehun mengucapkan nama Luhan. Ada rasa rindu yang terbaca namun tertutup dengan kabut kepayahan.

Sehun digiring masuk ke dalam.

"Kau.. apa benar kau adalah temannya Luhan?" Sehun mengangguk yakin. Dia bisa lihat dari sorot mata Nyonya Kim yang tampak begitu kesakitan dan menyimpan rindu yang begitu besar.

Nyonya Kim menangis.

Sehun belum mengatakan apapun, tapi air mata nyonya Kim telah turun. Wanita itu menyeka air mata dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa... apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa Luhanku makan dengan baik? Dimana? D.. dimana dia? Kenapa tidak menemuiku? Hiks.. aigooo Luhann.. anakku yang malang.."

Sehun makin merasa dihimpit sesuatu. Menyesakan. Menyaksikan seorang ibu mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Nyonya kim begitu menyayangi Luhan. Bagaimana jika dia tau Luhan berada di penjara sekarang. Sehun tak bisa membayangkan betapa hancur perasaannya jika berada di posisi nyonya kim.

"Ahjumma.. Jangan khawatir. Luhan berada di suatu tempat sekarang."

"Aigooo.. Luhanku. Maafkan eomma nak. Eomma tak berguna. Eomma hanya orang penyakitan yang menyusahkanmu. Eomma minta maaf nak. Uhuk. Uhuk!"

"Ahjumma anda baik-baik saja?" Sehun terkejut ketika nyonya kim tiba tiba terbatuk. Semakin panik ketika tau ada noda merah darah di sana.

"Ahjumma! Anda sakit. Anda harus diperiksa. Aku akan membawa ahjumma ke rumah sakit." Sehun hendak berdiri tapi tangan nyonya Kim menahannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin kau bercerita. Bagaimana Luhan? Aku ingin mendengar tentangnya."

* * *

Matanya menatap nyonya kim yang kini tengah menulis surat di hadapannya. Wanita ini benar-benar lemah. Tapi dalam kesakitannya diapun harus berjuang untuk membeli obat, agar bisa mempertahankan hidupnya. Bertahan untuk bertemu dan kembali melihat putranya.

 _Luhan... aku tidak tau apakah aku sanggup menceritakan ini kepadamu._

Sehun reflek berdiri ketika Nyonya Kim terbatuk-batuk. Dia mengambil air minum dan disodorkan kepada Nyonya Kim. Tapi batuk itu semakin terdengar keras. Bahkan membuat Nyonya Kim sulit bernafas. Sehun mengeluarkan saputangannya. Sebelum dia sodorkan, batuk nyonya Kim berhenti.

Darah berantakan di tangan dan sekitar mulutnya. Darah itu juga menyiprat ke atas kertas yang tengah ia tulis surat sekarang.

"Tidak... ini.. Luhan tidak boleh melihat ini." Tangannya gemetar. Nyonya kim mencuci tangannya hingga bersih kemudian mengeringkannya dengan kain yang menggantung. Dia kembali duduk dan mengambil surat tersebut.

Sret..

Merobek bagian dimana darah yang tak diminta berada di sana.

"Tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada Luhan. Aku tidak ingin dia cemas. Dia harus hidup dengan baik tanpa beban. Aku bisa percaya padamu kan?"

Menolakpun seperti tak ada pilihan.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Masa terus berganti. Hitungan haripun berubah menjadi bulan. 2996 telah bergabung lagi bersama 3057 dan beberapa tahanan baru.

Hari itu.. Sehun tersenyum. Kembalinya 2996 ke sel 12 membuat 3057 tidak lagi kesepian dan ketakutan. Sehun jadi tidak perlu mencemaskannya setiap malam. Atau memikirkan 3057 ketika hendak memejamkan matanya.

"Sipir Oh terima kasih."

Saat itu tengah diadakan pembersihan diri. Hari dimana semua tahanan mandi dan bercukur. Sehun sedang memantau semuanya ketika 3057 datang mendekat. Dengan rambut baru yang mensayarkan wangi segar khas pria muda.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan?"

"Terima kasih." 3057 membungkukan punggungnya dalam. Memberi penghormatan kepada Sehun. Juga ungkapan terimakasih atas semua yang telah pria itu lakukan untuknya.

"Tak perlu sungkan. Aku tau kau orang yang baik, hanya mungkin keberuntungan belum memihakmu. Apa kau sudah mandi?"

3057 tersenyum. Sehun senang 3057 menjadi terlihat berwarna dan lebih hidup dari hari ke hari. Dia ingat betul hari-hari pertama kedatangannya pria itu hanya mengasingkan diri dengan dipenuhi penyesalan.

"Sipir Oh, nanti... ketika aku bebas, aku akan membelikanmu makanan. Aku berjanji."

Tak ada hari kerja Sehun alami yang lebih indah daripada hari itu. Melihat 3057 tersenyum dan berbicara padanya. Sehun teramat gembira.

* * *

Hari itu dia kembali mendatangi rumah yang ditempati oleh Nyonya Kim. Sehun menarik sejumlah uang dari tabungannya untuk diberikan kepada Ibunya Luhan. Sehun akan mengatakan itu uang yang dikumpulkan Luhan selama dia bekerja. Sehun sengaja datang malam hari dengan membawa uang dan makanan. Dia tau ibunya Luhan pasti sudah pulang bekerja.

Senyum tipis terpetak di wajahnya. Membayangkan raut gembira wajah Nyonya Kim membuat perasaannya gempita.

Sehun hendak mengetuk pintu sebelum seorang wanita hampir lanjut usia menginterupsi.

"Kerabat heesoo-ssi?"

Sehun tersenyum memberi salam sopan.

"Apa ahjumma ada di dalam?"

Wajah wanita itu berubah sendu.

"Heesoo-ssi…. Dia sudah meninggal."

Sehun membeku. Seperti oksigen menghilang dan semua saraf di kakinya mati membuatnya lemas. Ngilu di dadanya terasa sekelebat mencekik.

Wanita itu tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya tapi mendengar kabar wanita itu sudah tidak ada membuat Sehun merasa terhimpit. Serasa dikoyak dan terasa perih.

Luhan… bagaimana?

"Tak ada keluarga yang bisa dihubungi. Atas inisiatif warga, kami swadaya mengumpulkan uang untuk mengurus pemakamannya. Ngomong-ngomong, anak muda ini siapa?"

Dia tak pernah terpikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia tidak mengira nyonya Kim akan pergi begitu cepat. Atau setidaknya, sampai Luhan bebas dari sana dan bertemu dengannya. Bertahan untuk sementara waktu.

Oh Tuhan betapa teramat ingin Sehun melihat luhan memeluk dan merengkuh sang ibu.

"Anak muda?"

"Ah ye ye. Aku kerabatnya. Teman putranya." Sehun berhasil menjawab setelah mengatur nafasnya sebaik mungkin.

"Putranya? Apa nyonya Kim punya putra? Eoh! Betapa kurang ajarnya anak itu meninggalkan ibunya sendirian di tengah waktu sekaratnya."

Dia bisa dengar nada mencela di tiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut wanita itu.

"Putranya... tengah bekerja."

Wanita itu diam. Sehun tak mengerti kenapa dia berkata seperti itu. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk pamit setelah bertanya dimana nyonya Kim dimakamkan.

* * *

Keesokannya, Sehun masih digeluti kebimbangan. Atasannya bahkan menegur Sehun karena pria itu terlihat terlalu pasih dan tampak tak sehat.

Dia memikirkan orang itu. 3057... Luhan…

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Luhan ketika tau ibunya telah meninggal?

Hancur...

Sehun bisa merasakan kesakitan itu hingga ke tulangnya.

Langkahnya pun terkesan ragu. Patroli di tengah hari begini membuatnya melewati sel 16, bertemu Luhan dan otomatis pria itu akan menyapanya.

Belum. Sehun belum siap bertemu Luhan.

Membayangkan wajah Luhan tak membuat Sehun membaik. Dia justru memikirkan bagaimana Luhan akan menangis nanti.

"Anda sakit sipir Oh. Pergilah ke klinik." Ini adalah teguran dari atasannya yang ke lima kali. Menyerah. Sehun memang merasa dia butuh istirahat. Paling tidak beberapa jam tertidur dengan obat penenang.

"Sipir Oh ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Dokter Jang bisa berikan aku obat tidur? Aku sulit tidur akhir-akhir ini."

Sehun memposisikan dirinya di atas ranjang. Berbaring dengan menatap langit-langit ruangan. Membuat posisinya senyaman mungkin. Walau matanya coba terpejam yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bayangan Luhan yang duduk sendirian.

"Pasti banyak kasus yang terjadi ya."

Sehun bergumam menyauti. Dia ingin tidur. Dan sejenak melupakan ini.

* * *

2996 dinyatakan bebas. 3057 berada di dalam sel sendirian. Sejujurnya Sehun lebih senang ada napi yang ditempatkan di sel 12 daripada 3057 seorang diri di sana.

Sehun cemas. Entah berapa kecemasan yang telah ia letakan pada bahu pria itu.

Sehun mencintai Luhan..

Kepergian 2996 membuat Luhan merasa murung. Beberapa kali Sehun mendengar 3057 meminta agar mereka tetap bertemu.

Sehun mendengus pasrah.

Luhan benar-benar menyukai Bang Yongguk.

* * *

1 tahun kemudian..

Hari ini adalah hari kebebasan Luhan. Terakhir kali Sehun melihat pria itu kemarin, Luhan banyak tersenyum. Dia mendapat 2 napi lagi sebagai temannya. Walaupun senang, Sehun menyimpan kecemasan. Luhan belum tau ibunya telah meninggal. Sehun sengaja tidak datang ke kantor dan mengambil cutinya untuk tahun ini.

Hari itu, Sehun menunggu di depan lembaga pemasyarakatan. Pakaiannya santai, lepas dari seragam formal yang biasanya membuat dia terlihat berwibawa. Sehun yang sekarang terlihat kasual dan lebih muda.

Dia telah duduk hampir 2 jam di cafe, dan 3057 belum juga terlihat keluar.

Sehun masih setia menunggu. Penantiannya selama 4 jam akhirnya berakhir. Gelas frappucino nya yang ke 7 akhirnya terbayar sudah.

Luhan keluar dari gerbang lapas dengan senyum cerah.

Sudah terlampau sering Sehun melihat senyuman itu. Tapi, yang ini terlihat berbeda. Senyum Luhan yang terlampau bebas membuat dada Sehun berdebar tak karuan.

Dentuman-dentuman yang membuatnya gemetar. Terasa aneh karena ini dirasakannya pada seorang lelaki.

"3057.. Tidak .. Kau adalah Luhan sekarang."

Luhan menatap sipir Oh yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Sedikit heran atas kemunculan sipir muda itu yang tiba-tiba. Bukankah dia sedang cuti? Kenapa di sini?

"Sipir oh.. sipir Jung bilang kau sedang cuti."

Sehun menarik nafasnya. Menahan itu sesaat kemudian tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Hari ini kau bebas kan? Aku rasa kau pasti ingin melakukan banyak hal setelah hampir 3 tahun tahun hanya diam di dalam sel."

Luhan menatapnya sesaat kemudian mengedarkan pandangnya menatap langit biru. Dia tersenyum. Hembusan angin membuat rambutnya beriak.

Betapa manis Luhan yang Sehun lihat kala itu.

"Satu-satunya hal yang ku pikirkan sekarang adalah ibuku." Sehun melihat dalam ke arah wajah Luhan. Kenapa rasanya wajah itu terlihat lebih menawan ketika terkena sinar matahari seperti ini? "Aku akan pergi menemuinya." Luhan berbalik untuk pergi tapi tangannya ditahan oleh sang sipir tampan.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun menahan nafas. Dia sungguh kurang siap mengatakannya pada Luhan. Atau mungkin melihat raut wajah Luhan setelah mengetahui kabar itu tepatnya.

"Sipir Oh.." Luhan terkejut ketika Sehun menarik tangannya, langkah Luhan mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan di depan. Tangan Sehun terlepas.

"Sehun, Luhan. Kita tidak berada di lapas dan kau bukan lagi seorang tahanan. Aku adalah Oh Sehun dan kau Luhan. Aku akan memberitaukanmu dimana ibumu berada."

Luhan tidak berkata apa apa. Selain kerinduan akan ibunya yang memuncak dan terpendam. Mengikuti langkah Sehun membawanya. Tak dipungkiri, selama keheningan yang terjadi di dalam mobil, Luhan banyak berpikir tentang Sehun.

Tentang semua yang pria itu lakukan untuknya.

Mobil Sehun menepi. Awalnya Luhan kira Sehun hendak membeli sesuatu tapi...

"Luhan.."

Pandangan Sehun yang menatapnya membuat Luhan merasa bingung.

"Maaf karena tidak memberitaumu hal ini lebih awal."

Kata maaf seakan menjadi penyebab kecemasan yang menggeluti Luhan sekarang.

Maaf.. kata itu selalu diikuti sebuah pesan yang menggambarkan kekecewaan.

"Sipir Oh.. apa maksud anda?"

Sekarang Luhan melihat Sehun menunduk dalam. Sungguhkah, kenapa orang ini tidak mengatakannya dengan cepat! Membuat Luhan semakin penasaran.

Sehun menarik nafasnya.

"Ibumu... ibumu sudah meninggal Luhan."

* * *

Hal terakhir yang Luhan ingat ketika melihat ibunya saat itu adalah sang ibu tengah terbaring lemas. Obatnya habis dan Luhan tak memiliki sepeserpun uang. Bertekad mencari pekerjaan sampingan justru membuatnya tergiur akan sebongkah kecil berlian.

Niatnya ingin membeli obat untuk ibunya yang sakit tapi malang diterima, Luhan dimasukan ke dalam penjara.

Bicara penyesalan sekarang tak berguna. Semua sudah terjadi dan Luhan baru tau ternyata ibunya sudah meninggal. 3 tahun yang di nanti hanya disambut oleh gundukan tanah berumput yang dingin dan hijau. Bukan sebuah suara apalagi sebuah pelukan.

Luhan malah membawa air mata dan kesedihan pada makam ibunda tercintanya. Semua kesakitan yang 3 tahun dia rasakan dan dipendam seakan mencapai puncaknya.

Selama ini dia mencoba bertahan untuk tidak menitikan air mata tapi bulir bening itu akhirnya tumpah jua. Di hadapan ibunya sekarang.

Tak ada yang Luhan katakan di hadapan gundukan tanah itu selain tangisan yang ia bawa.

Sehun merengkuh bahu Luhan mengusapnya lembut memberi kekuatan. Ketika itu, suara Luhan semakin hilang dan tangisannyapun semakin menjadi.

* * *

Luhan tidak ingin. Sesungguhnya dia benar- benar tidak ingin merepotkan Sipir Oh. Sipir itu sudah terlalu baik padanya dan melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Tapi sekarang, sipir itu malah menawarkan untuk tinggal bersamanya.

"Sipir Oh..."

"Sehun, Luhan. Namaku Sehun."

Luhan mendehem canggung. Selepas dari pemakaman, Sehun membawa Luhan ke rumahnya.

Sebagai seorang pria, tentu saja di awali dengan penolakan oleh Luhan. Tapi Sehun mengatakan dan memberikan alasan yang cukup untuk membuat Luhan tak kuasa lagi menolak. Karena bagaimanapun, Luhan tidak bisa mempertahankan gengsinya. Dia butuh tempat tinggal sementara dia mencari pekerjaan.

"Rumahku sepi Luhan. Hanya ada aku dan Yoon Ahjumma."

Luhan memperhatikan sekeliling rumah. Sehun seorang sipir, awalnya Luhan kira rumah orang itu akan terkesan kaku atau elegan. Tapi ini tampak hangat. Rumahnya berada di pinggiran kota, berbatasan dengan daerah perkebunan.

Rumahnya hanya satu lantai namun cukup luas. Semua ornamennya berwarna putih dan hijau.

Melihat banyak tumbuhan di dalam rumah Sehun membuat Luhan merasa tenang.

"Aku tau kau lelah. Tidurlah lebih dulu, aku akan membangunkanmu ketika makan malam nanti."

Mungkin ini sudah jalannya. Luhan akan mulai meniti masa depannya dengan sang ibu walaupun hanya dalam bayang semu.

* * *

Hari-hari yang dilaluinya di rumah Sehun berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi bagaimanapun Luhan merasa tidak enak hati. Walaupun Sehun dan Yoon Ahjumma begitu berbaik hati kepadanya dia tetap tidak bisa menjadi benalu.

Dia keluar mencoba mencari pekerjaan. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada yang memberikannya pekerjaan. Dia berpikir keras, apa keahliannya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Tapi, dia tak menemukan apapun selain bernyanyi.

Ah! Benar! Bernyanyi.

Akhirnya hari itu, sebelum makan malam Luhan keluar. Dia berpamitan pada Yoon Ahjumma sebelumnya. Walaupun ahjumma itu melarangnya dan meminta Luhan untuk menunggu Sehun.

Hanya meminta sebuah pekerjaan pada pemilik cafe, tapi Luhan diacuhkan hampir 3 jam. Belum diminta untuk bernyanyi, ini sudah hampir jam 9 malam dan dia memikirkan Sehun.

Bagaimana jika Sehun mencarinya?

Ah tidak, Sehun pasti berpikir dia laki-laki dan Luhan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Jika jam 10 dia tak kunjung mendapat respon, maka Luhan akan…

"Chogiyo.."

* * *

"Pemilik cafe ini gay. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, makanya dia menahanmu di sini. Tapi tenang saja. Bos kami orang yang baik."

Penantiannya terbayar sudah, pekerjaan yang ia incar akhirnya ia dapatkan. Meskipun sempat bergidik ketika salah satu pegawai membicarakan hal yang menurutnya tak masuk akal.

Dia memikirkan banyak hal. Tentang rumah, tentang pakaian. Menumpang di rumah orang untuk beberapa hari mungkin wajar tapi jika berlanjut Luhan yang akan merasa terganggu. Meskipun kelihatannya Sehun yang notabene pemilik rumah tidak merasa keberatan.

"Akhirnya kau pulang."

Luhan terkejut karena Sehun bahkan duduk menunggunya di teras rumah.

"Sehun, kau menungguku?" Luhan agak ragu sebenarnya, tapi keadaan merujuk pada dugaan tersebut. Sehun bangkit mendekat ke arahnya. Yang paling membuat Luhan terkejut adalah usapan lembut Sehun di pucuk kepalanya! Pria itu memeluknya erat. Namun hanya sebentar.

Ada apa ini?!

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau sudah makan malam? Ayo makan bersama."

"Kau belum makan malam?" sungguhkah? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun mengacuhkan makan malamnya hanya karena menunggu Luhan.

"Aku menunggumu."

Ternyata benar.

"Ayo kita makan bersama."

Banyak yang mengusik batin Luhan tapi yang paling mengusiknya untuk saat ini adalah rasa bersalah.

* * *

Terhitung seminggu lebih sejak kebebasan Luhan dari lapas. Sudah selama itu juga dia mendiami rumah Sehun. perasaan tidak enak hati karena menumpang di rumah orang seringkali mengusiknya. Dia mencoba membicarakan rencananya untuk pergi darisana pada Sehun tapi malah mendapat penolakan.

"Tidak. Luhan. Aku bilang tetap di sini. Kau akan tinggal di sini." Sehun saat itu membuat Luhan takut. Dia mencobanya di hari yang lain tapi tetap mendapat hal yang sama. Sehun bahkan membentaknya. Meskipun setelah itu dia meminta maaf pada Luhan.

"Maaf. Aku hanya.. aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi Luhan. Tetaplah di sini. Bersamaku."

Sehun yang sekarang malah membuat Luhan ketakutan. Dia menjadi posesif dan terlihat memaksakan kehendaknya pada Luhan.

Walaupun Luhan tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari Sehun, sekarang Luhan merasa Sehun menahannya. Di rumah yang tidak seperti penjara tapi Luhan terlihat sebagai seorang tawanan karena Sehun terlalu posesif padanya.

Hanya ada satu cara.

* * *

Semalaman Sehun tak bisa tidur. Bahkan dia tetap terjaga hingga dini hari. Sehun takut Luhan pergi. Sehun takut Luhan menjauhinya. Sehun tidak ingin itu. Sehun ingin Luhan hidup di sisinya, bersamanya.

"Aishh.. dia normal Sehun. Jangan buat dirimu sendiri tampak menakutkan di matanya. Biarkan dia pergi."

"Aku tidak bisa! Tidak aku tidak bisa."

Esoknya ketika pagi dating, dia hendak membangunkan Luhan. Berniat meminta maaf dan mengatakan perasaannya tapi dia tak menemukan pria itu. Kamarnya rapih. Dengan sebuah kertas beraada di atas nakas.

 _Sipir Oh... Aku seperti manusia rendahan yang pergi tanpa pamit padamu._

 _Maaf untuk itu._

 _Terima kasih. Untuk semuanya. Tentang ibuku, rumah, dan semuanya. Aku berharap suatu saat bisa membalasnya._

 _Sekali lagi terimakasih.._

 _3057–Luhan_

Sehun mendecak. Memukul nakas disisian tempat tidur sambil mengerang keras.

Perasaan sesak menyusup ke dadanya. Menelan ludahpun terasa menyakitkan. Setelah cukup lama dia memendam ini dan kemudian terhempas. Sehun sudah banyak mengalami ujian tapi ini adalah yang paling pahit dan menyakitkan.

Kenapa? Apa yang salah? Kenapa Luhan malah menjauhinya? Tidak taukah Sehun begitu terluka.

"Luhan..."

Hari itu, Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun menitikan air mata.

* * *

9 tahun kemudian…

Suasana musim semi terasa begitu menghangatkan. sebuah pameran elektronik diselenggarakan di _indoor_ salah satu mall di distrik Gwang-ju. Sehun berniat membeli sebuah Home Theater. Dia menyukai film dan ingin menontonnya di rumah. Karena dia jarang punya waktu untuk menonton itu di bioskop.

Lagipula _Luhan_ juga menyukai film. Dia persis seperti Sehun.

Ah benar! Dimana _Luhan_?

Saking asiknya memperhatikan film yang sedang di putar di layar promosi, Sehun jadi tidak sadar bahwa _Luhan_ tidak lagi di sisinya.

" _Luhan_..." Dia memanggil. Mencoba tidak terlihat panik.

Tidak. Tidak ada kehilangan _Luhan_ untuk kedua kalinya.

" _Luhan_..." Sehun mencoba lagi memanggil. Orang-orang mulai menatapnya aneh sekarang. Tak perduli tentang tatapan orang-orang itu, Sehun tetap mencoba memanggil-manggil nama _Luhan_. Berharap yang dicari menyaut atau mungkin menampakan diri.

" _Luhan_..." Sehun merasa panik. Dia tak bisa menutupi lagi. Dia pergi ke sisi utara untuk mencari _Luhan_ namun tak ia temukan dia juga pergi ke bagian barat tapi tak menemukan.

Sehun keluar dari area pameran itu dan tetap mencari _Luhan_.

Bodoh. Harusnya dia menggenggam tangan _Luhan_ , jika sudah begini Sehun sendiri yang dibuat kerepotan.

Sehun berlari kecil sambil sesekali memanggil nama _Luhan_. Tetap mengedarkan pandangannya menelisik mencoba menjaring pandangan dari puluhan atau mungkin ratusan orang yang ia lihat.

" _Luhan_.."

Seorang pria yang semula duduk di sebuah kedai ice cream yang memunggunginya, perlu memproses lama karena Sehun bisa dengan jelas mengenali itu siapa.

"Luhan.."

* * *

Sehun masih sangat mengingat bagaimana senyuman Luhan. Atau surat yang ia dapati ketika pagi dimana Luhan pergi. Semua kerinduan dan perasaan menyesakkan kini bertemu dengan sumbernya. Tapi, Sehun sedari tadi bungkam dan tak mengatakan apapun. 10 menit yang membeku dengan kebisuan.

Itu adalah Luhan. Pria yang selama ini dia rindukan, pria yang selama ini ia cari. Pria yang pergi hari itu meninggalkan Sehun yang meronta seperti orang gila. Pria yang sama yang membuat Sehun selalu meminum Diazepam beberapa kali pada malam-malam tertentu.

Sehun ingin memeluk Luhan. Teramat.

"Jadi ini anakmu sipir oh?" _Luhan_ yang membawanya pada Luhan yang ia rindukan. Sehun tersenyum. Tidak tau harus berekpresi bagaimana, karena nyatanya hati Sehun sudah terkunci oleh Luhan. Tapi melihat bagaimana Luhan hidup sepertinya pria itu tidak tau apa-apa. Memang seharusnya begitu.

Anaknya tampak baik. Luhan mengusak pucuknya sesekali sambil tertawa memperhatikan betapa lucunya _Luhan_ ketika memakan es krim.

"Dimana istrimu sipir Oh?"

Luhan memuat pandang seakan mencari, mencoba mengabaikan Sehun yang memberikan pandangan anehnya.

Jangan kira Luhan tidak sadar. Sejak Sehun duduk di hadapannya pria itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Luhan maksudkan.

"Sehun.. aku mengatakannya waktu itu. Panggil aku Sehun apa kau lupa?"

Apa aku benar-benar tak berarti untukmu Luhan? Kau bahkan masih memanggilku sipir oh dan itu terdengar kuno sekaligus menyakitkan.

Kau dengan sengaja memperjelas batasannya.

"Oke aku minta maaf. Aku terbiasa memanggilmu seperti itu. Dimana istrimu Sehun?"

 _Harusnya itu adalah dirimu, sebelum kau pergi hari itu tanpa kabar dan aku seperti orang yang tak waras hidup tanpa gairah._

"Tidak ikut."

"Aku terkejut ketika aku sedang makan anak ini tiba-tiba mendekatiku dan mengatakan ahjussi _Luhan_ ingin es krim. Aku kira aku salah dengar tapi kemudian aku mendengar ada suara yang memanggil Luhan."

Sehun masih memperhatikan. Luhan tidak berubah. Kecuali wajahnya yang terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang dan badannya yang cukup berisi. Lepas dari itu Luhan tetap pria manis yang mengisi hatinya.

"Tapi kenapa kau menamakannya _Luhan_? Apa ibunya orang China?"

 _Harusnya, tapi tidak berjalan sesuai rencana._

"Kenapa kau pergi hari itu?" Benar. Sehun merasa dicurangi karena Luhan pergi tanpa pamit padanya. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang telah Sehun simpan selama 9 tahun belakangan.

Dan tiap malamnya, tak ada malam yang ia lalui tanpa memikirkan Luhan sebelum tidur.

Sehun sinting. Memang.

"Maaf.." tidak. Bukan itu yang ingin Sehun dengar. Sehun tak ingin melihat wajah Luhan yang sedih dan terlihat penuh sesal. Bukan kata itu yang Sehun harapkan.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu."

Terlebih dahulu mengantarkan putranya pulang. Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju Sungai Han. Tidak ada percakapan selama perjalanan. Suasana terasa canggung dan kaku. seperti waktu perlahan membeku karena kebisuan di antara keduanya. Terlalu gengsi memulai komunikasi.

Mereka tiba sekitar 30 menit kemudian. Sehun keluar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas kap depan sedan miliknya. Luhan mengekor keluar dan mengambil posisi yang sama di sisi lain.

"Kau tak akan mengizinkan aku pergi darisana, itu yang aku pikirkan. Sekali dua kali atau bahkan puluhan kalipun hasilnya akan sama saja. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menahanku di sana."

Aku mencintaimu. Bahkan jika aku mengatakannya, kau malah semakin yakin untuk pergi kan Luhan?

"Sehun.." Luhan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun sekarang. "Jika aku menanyakan apa alasanmu waktu itu sekarang, apa kau akan memberitauku?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangnya. Melihat langit malam dan mobil yang kelihatan berlalu lalang di atas jembatan cukup membuat Sehun merasa rumit.

"Tak perlu dijawab kalau memang kau keberatan, aku tak akan memaksanya." Luhan tersenyum lagi. Seperti senyum memaklumi. Ya.. Sehun punya area sendiri dimana isi hatinya hanya ia yang tau.

"Terima kasih. Sehun telah banyak membantuku. Aku berhutang banyak hal padamu. Tapi aku tak bisa ditahan, aku perlu hidup untuk hidupku sendiri. Aku tak bisa mennjadikanmu tiang untuk aku bergantung."

 _Aku akan….. dengan sukarela. Walaupun kau tidak bekerjapun aku siap menafkahimu Luhan, asalkan kita bersama. Kau di sisiku._

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti."

Sehun masih bungkam. Belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak kedatangan mereka tadi.

"Kau.." Luhan menatap Sehun. Menunggu kata selanjutnya yang akan Sehun ucapkan. ".. tidak berubah. Masih manis seperti dulu."

Sehun bilang dia manis. Sungguhkah? Tapi kalimat itu terlalu aneh untuk diucapkan seorang pria kepadanya.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan istrimu. Apa dia benar orang china?"

Luhan tadi tidak bertemu istrinya Sehun, karena ketika dia hendak turun Sehun bilang itu tidak perlu.

Sehun memandang langit. Matanya menggambarkan harapan kosong.

"Harusnya begitu, tapi takdir berkata lain."

"Maksudmu?"

"Luhan.. kau tau kenapa putraku ku beri nama _Luhan_?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia masih menatap Sehun.

"Karena aku kehilangan sosok Luhan yang lain."

Tubuh Luhan menegang. Pikiran-pikiran tentang yang dibicarakan Sehun adalah dirinya mengusik. Tidak. Tidak mungkin Sehun menyukainya. Ia tidak percaya.

Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Aku punya banyak hal di kepalaku yang ku pikirkan ketika kau pergi tapi ketika kau berdiri di hadapanku sekarang aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa." Pria itu tertawa remeh. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang seperti hilang arah di hadapan Luhan.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?" Sehun harus tau apakah Luhan hidup dengan baik.

"2996. Kau ingat dia kan? Bang Yongguk. Aku bekerja di tempatnya. Sekarang dia menjadi produser musik."

Kau masih berhubungan dengan dia? Kau bahkan meninggalkanku.

"Apa kau sudah menikah?" Ini adalah pertanyaan tabu yang sebetulnya menjadi titik acuan Sehun. karena bagaimanapun, Sehun selalu penasaran tentang yang satu ini. Lagipula jika sudahpun, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Karena dia punya _Luhan_ yang lain sekarang. _Luhan_ yang lebih butuh kasih dan sayang darinya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab Sehun. Membuat gemuruh di dada Sehun yang sejak tadi bedebum semakin meronta.

"Belum. Atau mungkin... tidak."

 _Luhan tidak menikah? Kenapa?_

"Kau pasti berpikir alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin menikah. Aku tidak tau.. Hanya saja aku tidak berniat untuk membangun komitmen dengan seorang wanita."

Jika saja... jika saja Sehun masih sendiri mungkin Sehun akan berusaha membuat Luhan menyukainya.

"Luhan… Bisakah aku mengatakan sesuatu."

"Katakan saja. Aku akan mendengarkan."

 _Katakan Sehun. sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. tidak ada jaminan kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi setelah ini._

Batin Sehun memprovokasi.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

"Sehun? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sial! Kenapa hanya di dalam hati. Ayolah Sehun! kau bisa. Tapi ini bahkan melebihi kegugupan Sehun ketika hari pernikahannya tempo hari. Ini lebih dari itu.

"Luhan… Aku menyukai lelaki. … Dan aku menyukaimu."

Luhan tercenung. Ini jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya dulu. Satu alasan dari semua kegundahan yang hatinya rasakan. Sebuah pernyataan yang ia dapatkan sekarang malah membuatnya membeku.

Apa yang spesial pada Luhan? Bisakah luhan artikan semua yang dilakukan Sehun selama ini juga bagian dari pengorbanannya? Lalu apa yang Luhan lakukan? Pergi menghilang begitu saja?!

"Aku tau kau mungkin terkejut. Tapi aku tak yakin kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini jadi aku memilih untuk mengatakannya sekarang. Aku menyukaimu.. sejak hari pertama melihatmu di sel. Aku melakukan semua yang aku bisa untuk membuatmu tersenyum." Sehun tersenyum menjeda penuturannya. Kaki Luhan rasanya lemas. Sungguh pernyataan yang tidak ia duga.

"Jujur saja.. Perhatianmu pada 2996 bang yongguk-ssi membuatku cemburu tapi saat itu apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Melihatmu tersenyum sudah cukup. Apalagi Bang Yongguk-ssi juga pria yang baik."

Bang Yongguk? Sehun pasti salah mengira ini semua. Dia salah paham.

"Aku juga minta maaf soal ibumu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya, aku… aku hanya bingung. Aku tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya." Luhan masih diam tak berbicara. Masih membiarkan Sehun mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Aku sengaja membawamu ke rumahku tapi aku sungguh tidak tau jika karena itu kau justru merasa terkekang. Aku hanya ingin kau hidup bersamaku Luhan. Maaf mungkin aku egois."

Sudahkah? Apalagi yang pria ini ingin keluarkan? 9 tahun lebih memendam semuanya sendirian pasti dia memiliki banyak isi hati.

"Aku.. aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apalagi. Jika karena ini kau ingin menjauhiku aku rela.. setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya padamu."

"Tidak Sehun! Ucapanmu tak akan merubah apapun. Dan soal Bang Yongguk. Kau salah paham. Aku tidak menyukainya dan dia juga tidak menyukaiku dalam arti yang kau maksudkan."

"Tentang ibuku aku berterima kasih dan maaf juga karena merepotkanmu. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu."

"Terima kasih… untuk semuanya." Luhan menitikan air mata. Kilas balik perjuangannya serta asam pahit 9 tahun lalu kembali terbaca. Dengan cepat dia hapus lagi air mata itu.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu. Ayo!" Luhan berbalik hendak pergi, tak ingin membuat suasana semakin mengharu biru karena Luhan tipikal orang keras yang tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

Sehun menahannya. Tangan Sehun mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Bisakah.. bisa kau membalasnya dengan cara yang lain?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tak butuh makanan…" Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. "… Izinkan aku menciummu dan aku akan menghapus semuanya."

"Sehun…"

"Izinkan aku egois untuk kali ini saja Luhan. Untuk yang terakhir dan kita kembali pada jalan masing-masing. Berpura-puralah untuk tidak mengenalku ketika kita bertemu lagi nantinya. Jangan menyapaku. Berpura-pura saja tidak melihatku. Tapi untuk kali ini.. hanya.. izinkan aku menciummu..."

Luhan gelagapan. Tak enak hati menolak permintaan Sehun, bagaimanapun orang ini terlalu baik dan melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Tapi menuruti permintaannya sama dengan mengorbankan harga diri.

Apa kata orang jika dia dicium seorang lelaki?

Sehun melihat kerasayan di mata Luhan. Jika di masa lalu mungkin Sehun akan mengurungkan keinginannya tapi untuk kali ini Sehun ingin menjadi keras kepala dan egois.

"Sehun… a.. aku.."

"Untuk kali ini saja.. terakhir kalinya.. aku meminta padamu Luhan…" Sengaja Sehun buat suara memelas mungkin. Menatap sendu wajah Luhan yang memerah karena sempat menitikan air mata tadi.

Luhan mendongak, menatap langsung ke arah mata Sehun. Jelas tergambar kerasayan di mata Luhan tapi di mata Sehun hanya ada harapan..

Luhan tidak boleh mengecewakan orang itu. Tidak boleh. Dibanding dengan apa-apa yang telah Sehun berikan dan lakukan untuknya, sebuah ciuman tidaklah berarti hal besar.

Anggukan Luhan terlihat meski ragu. Beberapa detik setelahnya Sehun mendekat. Luhan merasa sesuatu di dalam dadanya bertalu kencang membuatnya tak kuasa menngangkat kepala untuk sekedar menatap mata pria dewasa di hadapannya.

Kemudian Sehun menciumnya. Di kening.

Bahkan dia menyingkirkan dengan lembut helaian-helaian rambut luhan yang terjatuh. Benar-benar membuat bibirnya dan kening Luhan bersinggungan..

Dentuman dentuman yang semula terasa menyiksa menjadi rasa hangat yang membuat Luhan luluh. Ada gejolak aneh di dalam dadanya. Perasaan asing yang tak pernah ia temui.

"Terima kasih.." Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu setelah pandang mereka bertemu. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Senyum getir sarat keputusasaan.

"Ini pertemuan terakhir kita. Aku harap hidupmu akan semakin baik setelah ini Luhan."

"Jangan bilang ini yang terakhir. Kau tidak bisa memutuskannya seperti itu. aku masih berhutang padamu sehun."

"Tidak Luhan. Aku ingin semuanya selesai. Malam ini."

Selesai? Bukankah itu sama saja Sehun menyakiti dirinya sendiri?

"K.. Kenapa?"

Luhan melihat Sehun menunduk sesat, menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum mengangkat dagu kembali mempertemukan kedua pasang mata.

"Aku tak akan bisa melupakanmu jika masih melihatmu Luhan. Aku punya keluarga sekarang. Fokusku dan hatiku harusnya untuk mereka, jika kita tetap bertemu aku takut ini semua akan berantakan dan aku tak ingin istriku terluka."

Luhan terharu dibuat Sehun. Sehun benar-benar orang baik. Dia memprioritaskan keluarganya dibanding perasaannya sendiri. Luhan tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan di pertemuan terakhir mereka ini.

"Aku tak perlu pendapatmu karena apapun yang kau berikan tak akan merubah keadaan. Aku memiliki _Luhan_ sekarang. Dan istriku. Meskipun kau adalah sosok yang aku cintai aku punya _Luhan_ yang membutuhkanku."

Tepat setelah Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan memeluk pria itu. memberikan sebuah ciuman lagi untuk yang terakhir.

Yang tadi hanya sebuah sentuhan di kening sekarang Luhan mengubah destinasi sentuhannya di bibir. Bibir tipis Sehun. Sentuhan yang berubah menjadi pagutan lembut. Seumur hidupnya Luhan tak pernah berciuman dengan seseorang seperti ini. Ini pertama kali dan dia tidak tau ternyata sensasinya semenarik ini.

"Seh.. hhnn.."

Luhan hendak memutuskan kontak tersebut, mencari celah untuk dia bisa bicara tapi Sehun lebih gesit dan kembali menindak bibirnya. Hanya karena sebuah ciuman, Luhan merasa Sehun jadi agresif.

Tapi, yang membuat Luhan tak kuasa untuk kembali menarik bibirnya adalah karena Sehun menangis. Ada air mata yang keluar walaupun mata pria itu terpejam.

Perasaan terhimpit membuat Luhan membeku. Dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Sehun memeluknya erat. Luhan bisa dengan sangat merasakan hembusan nafas sehun di ceruk lehernya.

Tak ada yang bisa luhan lakukan selain membalas pelukan itu dan menepuk punggung Sehun.

"Jadi.. Selamat tinggal Luhan."

Kenapa Luhan merasa kosong? Jelaskan ada apa dengan hatinya!

"Kita bisa bertemu sehun."

"Tidak.. Jangan buat aku meragukan keputusanku. Ini untuk keluargaku Luhan.. Terima kasih.."

Sehun pergi dengan senyuman tipis. Tak lama mobil Sehunpun menghilang dari pandangannya. Luhan masih berada di pinggiran sungai han. Mencoba menyelami apa yang terjadi di pinggir sungai ini beberapa waktu lalu.

Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan dan tak terencana. Baru saja.. dia bertemu dengan Sehun, Sehun menyatakan cinta, mereka berciuman dan kemudian menghilang..

"Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu Sehun.. Terima kasih.. Sampai kapapun aku tak akan bisa melupakanmu."

Semilir angin malam itu membuat Luhan merasakan kedinginan. Kosong hampa.. ada yang terasa hilang..

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

Nah, sesuai apa yang kemaren saya bilang, saya bakal update 3 hari kemudian, dan saya nepatin kan? Makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan ngerespon ff ini. Ini pertama dan seriusan saya beneran grogi.

Sebelumnya saya udah update ini tapi begitu saya liat ternyata berantakan dan jadi ngga ada garis pembatasnya, jadi saya hapus, saya lupa belom edit dan saya publish ulang.

Buat typo saya berusaha buat ngecek ini berkali-kali biar itu makhluk engga nyelip/? Tapi karena saya-pun manusia biasa jadi maapin kalo masih ada yang engga sesuai eyd.

Dan.. Hotarunyan 416! YAMPONNN! Saya speechless aduh gak tau mau ngomong apa. Makasih udah mau baca cerita saya. Soal plot twist.. jujur saya kurang ngerti itu. Karena biasanya saya penikmat bukan pembuat. Ahai. Ada yang mau jelasin?

Saya butuh banyak sekali kritik dan saran. Terutama buat chap ini, karena setelah baca ulang saya mikir ko jadi maksa..

Maafkan buat ending yang seperti ituuuhhh- sungguh! Saya engga bisa ngerubah plot awalnya. Karena kisah cinta sesama jenis kaya gini belom bisa dibikin lumrah (terlepas dari ini adalah sebuah fiksi). Wew.. saya yang ngetikpun was was cong~ ngeri sama abang saya..

Yasud-lah.. respon dalam bentuk apapun yaw..


End file.
